luckythirteenfandomcom-20200214-history
Central districts of Hong Kong
This section addresses the central areas of Hong Kong that aren't in any particular geographical locations, but don't have a section as themselves. Yau Tsim Mong Yau Tsim Mong district is the prime example of consumerist and traditional Hong Kong. Narrow streets are filled with little shops, open air vendors and the thousands of people going about their daily businesses. Cluttered ads, signs and AR spam block your line of sight as you enter, and english, cantonese and other languages strain your eyesight jumping out from everywhere. Conversations and arguments can be heard anywhere, from the busy market alleys and not-so-noisy teahouses and cafes. Aromas fill your nostrils and freshly made food can be found nearly anywhere. Artificial environment moderators handle the air to be fitting to time of the year and day-night cycle. Mong Kok Advertisements and spam get fiercer as you venture further in to Yau Tsim Mong. The neighborhood of Mong Kok is a crowded residential area, perhaps the most crowded in all of Hong Kong. Every form of space is used efficiently, so neon and AR signs run wild and deep here. Mong Kok is famous for its cheap electronics and pirated clothing, so you can find anything for a nuyen or two. Do not go active AR with an open PAN here. Most of the ads are contagious, filled by worms and trojans of chinese and russian origin. Yau Ma Tei South of Mong Kok is the Yau Ma Tei, also known as 'Poor Mystic's market'. Check the quality of arcane merchandise as you buy it, it's not always authentic. But you can find genuine materials or spell formulas if you know whom to turn to. Rare animal parts, flowers, herbal tea and masks are on the up-and-up. Yau Ma Tei also hosts a small temple to Tin Hua, the seafarer god. Next to it locates the Bird Garden, an open air market that sells bamboo cages of every variety of songbird. Nearby you can also find the Jade Market, jade trinkets and jewelry at your fingertips for mundane and arcane needs. Tsim Sha Tsui Further south of Yau Ma Tei, on the tip of the Kowloon Peninsula is the Tsim Sha Tsui district. It has been cleaned up of the wilder forms of local cultural flavor and serves as a hotel and corporate district for passersby and tourists. Locals have been recruited to turn fellow locals away from the corporate owned areas and serve at the pleasure of the business suits and tourist outfits. The area serves as a sanitized and safe version with hotels and restaurants along the Golden Mile. Kowloon City Located not far from the other districts on Kowloon Island, the Kowloon City serves as a harsh reminder of things going wrong and absence of corporate presence. Kowloon pictures the nice Hong Kong experience gone too far in urbanism and chaos. SINless refugees and their offspring vacate here, far from the government's authority. The Hong Kong Police Force rarely enter this area, and would rather preserve and protect the district's with corporate presence and people who pay taxes. In stead of official law enforcement, criminal syndicates, namely the Triads, rule here with not-so-civil and corporal punishment. Small gangs and tribes serve in their footsteps and attempt to run thing in a sophisticated manner. In their own, twisted and quirky way. Only attempt of governance seems to be the isolation of refugees into the Walled City of Kowloon. Segregation runs high in this part of the city. Hung Hom Along the southern tip of Kowloon Island towards the harbor, Hung Hom is a community of tribes living in abandoned shopping malls and theme parks. Though these societies have to survive at the mercy of rivaling gangs and the Triads, tribes thrive and gain new members as more and more local SINless people attempt to find shelter and security. Kai Tak Kai Tak area has been made famous by the night market taking place at the old Kai Tak airport. Here smugglers, peddlers, criminals and other low-class business suits trade illicit wares at the abandoned runways and hangars. Merchandise is transferred on and off site by boats from the waterway that runs alongside the runways. By day, houseboats and smaller fishing vessels travel from and to the Typhoon Shelter. Kowloon Walled City North of Kai Tak and Hung Hom is the Kowloon Walled City. Once settled by refugees pouring from the neighboring states and areas, the persecuted and forgotten helpless have come a long way. Once jobless and homeless have shifted from the way of violent gangs. The Walled City was housed because the government did not want to deal excessively with throngs of refugees roaming into the city area. So the area became clustered and walled shut. The result was the Walled City, a dark core of crumbling slums so tightly packed together as to resemble a solid wall of decay from a distance. Kwun Tong Kwun Tong serves as the Hong kong's main manufacturing center, as sounds and smells of heavy machinery and outlines of large factories clutter the skyline. As cheap labor has moved elsewhere, factories now run operations that take skilled laborers and sophisticated equipment. Raw materials and components swarm from neighboring poorer areas, like the Chinese warlord-states. The materials are processed and shipped further. Though corporations hold much of the power in Kwun Tong, it is also a major breeding ground for revolutionary and anti-corporate movements who attempt to oppress the power monopoly. Now serving under one name, 9x9 or Gau Fong, the groups come from different descents and origins such as labor, environmental and democratic movements. The Kwun Tong district also is the location for the most of the operations run by said organisation. Jordan Valley Located in the northwest end of the district, the Jordan Valley is a former landfill transformed into low-income housing communities. The Jordan Valley complexes were originally temporary solutions to a population shift from the nearby neighborhood of Ngau Tau Kok, which was quarantined and demolished when it became an epicenter for the VITAS plague. As Ngau Tau Kok was never rebuilt, the Valley area resulted as a permanent location for residences. Lam Tin Lam Tin is the base of operations for transportation throughout the city area. Hosting eight private busline terminals, two private taxi hubs and a major train station that handles one of the two underwater train tunnels connecting Hong Kong Island to the peninsula, and two major highway tunnels, one traveling underwater alongside the train tunnel and one traveling east throught the mountains to Sai Kung. The seafront of Lam Tin has been reclaimed and transformed into piers for the lighter ships that go out to unload freight ships still at sea, transferring their industrial cargo for processing in Kwun Tong. Due to central relation to other districts of Hong Kong, this has rendered the district into a frequent target of sabotage by the radicals. Heightened security is a common sight in the Lam Tin area, as area constant repair jobs. Sai Kung Long ago, a conservation and protection area for natural parks, after the years of Hong Kong's independence the corporations have hit the area hard. After the corporations left, crime moved in. The rocky inlets, coves and small islands form valuable hideouts for the South Asian pirates. From here they hit shipping lanes and corporate freighters that are vulnerable. Sai Kung and its coast is riddled with small villages that supply with the pirates as a mutual bond. Most of the looted wares from Sai Kung end up in Kai Tak Night Market. Attempts to stomp the piracy has been insufficient as people rarely visit Hong Kong or gain benefits from the corporations. Very rarely, t-bird smugglers from the Chinese warlord states cut down over the Canton/Hong Kong border, skip over the sparse land of the Northern Reaches, and try to dart into Sai Kung for a direct entry into the market without payin the middlemen. Category:Hong Kong Category:Districts Category:Pirates Category:Kowloon Category:Gangs Category:Triads